


Second in Command

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo





	Second in Command

Title: Second in Command  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: don't own them; they own me.

  
  


“President Roslin.”

“Do you know _anything_ about the chain of command?”

“Hello, Commander.  How lovely to hear your voice.”

“My son?”

“He’s advising me.”

“I should be advising you.”

“Commander Adama, you don’t have time to answer simple questions about rank, traditions, and terms.”

“And Lee does?”

“Captain Apollo has been very accommodating.”

“I’m sure he has.”

“Hmm.  And just so you know, I’m very familiar with the chain of command.  And I’m at the top of it.”

“Yes, Madame President.  But military decisions stay with me.”

“That’s right.  You’re second in command to the entire fleet.”

“Goodnight, Madame President.”

  
  



End file.
